My Ice Princess, Mountain Lion, My Beautiful Pay
by wethedreamers
Summary: If I could only tell her of these feelings I possess' Unknown character loves Sharpay with all there heart, but who is it? It's all up to you. R and R please!


A/N Bonjeure!

Yes, I finally posted something. ;) This is a different story from my usual, so hopefully it's ok… The main character of the story is unknown, it's up to you who it could be. I'm interested in hearing who you portray the person as. Let me know. :

I couldn't sleep last night so I just wrote this at like 1 A.M, so I'm not to prowd of it, but I really wanted to post something. Anyway, it's raining and I'm cold, and I've got to study for the fun that is French and biology finals, so R & R please!

Title: My Ice Princess, My Mountain Lion, My Beautiful Pay

Author: xCuteyCupcakesx

Disclaimer; I don't own HSM. If I did Chaylor would've had a romantic kiss just like Troyella. :D

As the alarm goes off I slowly and unwillingly open my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the oncoming day that I so strongly dread.

Oh why couldn't things work out like in dreams. The two lovers, proclaiming there feelings to one another and living in bliss for the rest of time. But no, this was the land of the sad reality, and the sad reality was that she was so fully unaware of the feelings I harbored. But everyone was unaware of this little crush, so why should I care, right? It was just a crush.

But that was just it, it wasn't just a little crush that could disappear in a matter of weeks. It was more than an infatuation with her looks, her talent, her way of controlling those around her with such feared force; it was all of this and more. It was a feeling so strong that the word love could just barely do it justice. And if only I could tell her this, then maybe it would be easier to get up every morning and face her in the halls at school.

I try to block out these thaughts as I pick the outfit for the day, but everything seems to revolve around her. As I ponder over a certain shirt, I can't help but wonder what her opinion of it would be. As materialistic as that mey seem, I just want to find a way to catch her eye, so that she might see me in the same way that I see her.

As I prepare for school I try to focus on other things, the musical, finals that are (sadly) coming up, the math homework I neglected to do last night, instead choosing to sulk around. It doesn't work, it all comes back to those beautiful brown eyes I see before I fall asleep every night.

Eventually I finish the usual morning routine and arrive at school, and it all comes back as a blonde brushes past me in the hall, with that oh-so-perfect strutt, that pretty pink etire I just can't seem to get sick of. She shoots me a smile, meant most likely in a friendly way, wich in turn makes me feel like I am flying.

And then I remember why I can't, won't, tell her about this deep feeling I possess. The reason is simply this, I'd rather have her as a friend and nothing more, then not have her at all, wich I fear will be the result of my revelation if ever I told her. So I just smile back, just try to hold back the tears now prickling at my eyes.

"Hey Pay," I simply say, remembering that I am the only one allowed to call her that adorable nickname. This alone should probably make me feel somewhat better, like something special is between us, but it doesn't. It just makes me think of the other names she is known as; ice princess, mountain lion. Those names that she tells me hurt her so much. Why must people judge so quickly, without having any insight as to who she is and what she's all about. They don't know her, they have no right.

"Hey." She brings me bakk to Earth, waving one of those beautiful small hands before my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

She stares at me with a slightly worried expression, but soon she moves on. "Okay then. I'll see you in bio." And she gives me a hug.

It's just a hug between two friends, but I can't help but take in the moment. Her smell of…pink. Not too strong, but sweet and soft, like a light shade of pink. I can't help but enjoy the feeling of her so close, the way her hair gently brushes against my skin. And then I feel the tears again, when I realize we're only friends, and that's all that we can ever be. I could care less what others thaught of us, but I won't risk losing her.

Then, with one last gorgeous smile from that angelic face, she's gone once again. I press my face into the lockers and allow one tear to fall before composing myself.

Maybe next time, I kid myself, maybe she'll feel the same. Maybe some day you'll be able to speak up, maybe the opinions of others just won't matter to either of you anymore. Maybe...

A/N So there you have it. Good? Terrible? Honest reviews would be grately loved. This is pretty different from my usual writing style so…

For my Troyella readers, I will post another fluffy tale about the totally annoyingly fluffy holiday coming up soon, so it would be grate if you'd keep a lookout for that. Thanks for reading, now make me happy and review, whilst I tackle the evil bio book in preparation for the torture that is finals week. :D

Xoxox-Daizy


End file.
